Ketch Addiction
by Eiddwen
Summary: His gaze is captivating, making it hard to turn away. My attraction to Ketch is unbearable. His accent, his eyes, the way he arches his brow, the bad boy smirk that seems to be set, his strong nose, how his bottom lip is full, the imperfection that sits above his top lip at the right, his high cheek bones, his chiseled jaw and smooth face... I find myself longing for his touch...
1. Chapter One

Picture Ketch with his suit on, from the tie right down to the snazzy shoes, nice and tight...

Standing mere inches from his body I gaze up into his eyes, deep with burning desire, with pure adoration. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist. Our bodies pressing against each other, I can feel his chest moving in time with his breathing. With his posh, British accent he whispers into my ear, "I want you..." his voice wavering. Ketch nibbles my ear. My lips softly tremble, anticipating the kiss that is sure to follow.

He presses his lips softly against mine, moments later deepening the kiss with an urgency as his dick grows hard against me. He brushes his lips down the side of my neck down between breast, licking softly making my nipples hard. Gripping my waist, he pulls me hard against his rock solid dick grinding into me. I begin de-layering his suit until he is bare chested with his tie dangling down his torso.

I grasp his tie, loosely knotted around his neck, again I gaze deeply into his eyes. A stormy sea of emotions danced there, though his face holds composure. I see straight through his facade. As much as I desire his dominance, I can feel how broken he really is. My heart truly bleeds for his fragmented soul.

After what seems like an eternity of soul gazing, with my free hand, I caress his smooth cheek. I had been gripping his tie so tightly my knuckles were white. I loosen my grasp on his tie as I draw him in, locking lips again, as my fingers entwine his hair. His tongue forces through the barrier of my lips as he desperately thrusts his hard dick against me.

Breathless from our hot kiss, I extricate him of his tie. I skim my fingertips lightly across his skin. Stopping at his waistband, I unfasten his belt and dress pants. Ketch takes a step back dropping his pants and kicking his snazzy shoes off, in one swift motion, leaving only his hard, thick cock and stylish socks.

Ketch shoves me onto the bed forcefully tearing at my jeans, leaving me in nothing but my blue lace thong. Running his fingers through my hair until he gets to the back of my head, grabbing a hand full of hair and yanks my head back hard. On my neck he bites down hard causing me to grimace with pain, surely leaving his mark. My body now on high alert, trembles with pleasure. That was the Ketch I was waiting for, the one that intrigues me to my core.


	2. Chapter 2

Touching my breast softly, he squeezes and twists my nipples, making them hard again. He kisses me long and slowly, sucking on my lip. My skin tingles as he slides his hand down my torso and into my thong. He presses hard against my clit, making me squirm and moan softly against his lips.

Ketch lifts his head and smirks, peering into my eyes, "You like that, my love?" He rubs my clit in a clock wise then counter clock wise motion, massaging and squeezing.

I nod, pressing my lips together to stifle another moan, thrusting hard into his hand making me hot, flustered and wet. He slides his fingers into my pussy thrusting hard and fast, in and out, making me moan hard.

"UUUHH! KETCH! HARDER!" My breath catches between each word.

Thrusting his hand harder then before, I arch my back then buckle. My pussy throbs in pleasure, cumming hard into his hand drenching him, my thong and the sheets. His thrusting slows allowing me to ride out the euphoria, my body trembling and still moaning softly.

His thrusting stops, pulling out his sopping hand with a satisfied look on his face. "How was that, Kitty, did you like that?"

Smiling softly at the nickname, breathlessly I nod, "Give me more..."

A smirk creeps onto his face. "Beg for it."

I look up at him with the saddest puppy dog eyes I could muster and bat my eyelashes. "Please... I want more..," I softly beg. Biting my bottom lip I reach out, lightly pawing at his chest, "Master... Kitty has been bad and should be punished." I wrap my legs around him pulling him towards me, thrusting my hips into him, rubbing his thick cock against me.

Raising his brow in realization and smirking, "Master, huh?" Then nuzzling my ear he whispers, "How bad?" Then he nibbles my ear pressing his cock hard against me, turning me on even more.

In pleasure, my eyebrows rise and squish together. I sigh, "So bad..."


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching up and caressing his cheek, I pull him in, kissing him long and hard, our tongues dancing. My hands intertwine his locks, making his hair even more disheveled, jutting his curls in every direction.

Ketch pulls back, coming up for air, his bottom lip slipping from between mine with a satisfying, sucking sound. Breathless, he smiles gazing into my eyes, his eyes gleaming with lust. I lift my head, playfully nipping at his lip.

He nuzzles down my body leaving trails of soft kisses, while licking and nibbling, biting and licking my nipples making me shiver and squirm with pleasure. Stopping at the band of my thong, looking up at me sexily, he bites at it, his lips brushing against my skin, pulling the band back with his teeth. He lets the band fling from his teeth, hurling it back to my waist with a sharp snapping sound. Unsuspecting his treacherous intentions, I wince from the sting. Slipping his fingers in the band of my thong, he pulls it off, softly kissing my inner thigh. On all fours, he crawls back up to me leaving another trail of soft kisses, this time nuzzling between my breast.

Slithering off the bed, he grabs his pants, jerking his belt from its loops. Crawling back onto the bed, he rolls me over onto my stomach, pinning my arms down with his knees and locking his feet across the back of my thighs, his dick resting on my ass. I groan, struggling to pull my arms free to no avail.

Drawing my hair to the side, he sinks his teeth into the soft skin of my neck, leaving another set of marks. Raising his arm high over his head, he whips my ass, diligently, with his belt several times, leaving its profile. A mixture of pain and pleasure washes through me, making me whimper at the burning sting.

Ketch simpers, "Bad Kitty, bad, bad girl."

Unlatching his feet from my thighs and moving his knees, he frees my pined arms. I reach back, rubbing the sore whelps. On both sides of my shoulders he places his hands on the bed, hovering his body close to mine. Lowering his lips to my ear, he nibbles, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine. He thrusts his soft dick against my ass while I push back into him making him grow.


	4. Chapter 4

I push on his chest, rolling him over. Crawling on top of him, I thrust my hips hard, rubbing his dick between my hot, wet pussy lips, teasing and arousing him further. I softly kiss the imperfection on his lip, smiling, loving the character it adds to his face. Starting at one side of his jaw, I slowly trail soft kisses to the other side of his face, stopping at his chin to softly peck his lips then continuing.

When I reach his ear at the other side, I nibble his ear, licking and sucking. He turns his head and I bite into his neck, grinding slow and hard, as he thrusts back into me. I suck hard on his neck, leaving a hickey, feeling him swallow a moan as I grind on him.

Kissing down his throat to his broad chest, biting and licking his nipples, I continue down his torso. Softy kissing every imperfection, he squirms, ticklish, as I kiss gently down his stomach.

I grip his solid dick and squeeze hard, stroking him slowly. He moans softly, biting his bottom lip. Peering up at him, I lick his tip, teasingly, making him squirm. Starting at the base of his dick, I stick my tongue out, gliding the ball of my tongue ring up his shaft, teasing him more. I put the head of his dick in my mouth, sucking softly and pulling back letting it slip from my lips. Peering up at him again, I smirk, putting his head back in my mouth and rubbing my tongue ring against it. I swallow him whole, sucking hard as I pull back. With a sharp intake of breath, he moans.

Placing his hand atop my head he pushes me down hard, thrusting hard and fast causing me to swallow him to the base of is cock. As he's thrusting I press my tongue ring hard against his shaft.

Ketch moans, loudly, "OHH, GOD!... FUUUUCK!"

He cums hard, shooting it to the back of my throat. Letting his throbbing dick slip from my lips, I swallow his load.


	5. Chapter 5

Ketch firmly grabs my arm, dragging me from the bed. I wince from the tightness of his grip. With his other hand he grabs a fist full of hair. Pulling my arm up behind my back, shoving me across the room. He slams me into the balcony window, smashing my breast against the icy window, sending an icy electricity throughout my body. My breath fogs the glass with my cheek smashed against the window. Goosebumps rise across my skin, my nipples hardening to diamonds sending me into a fit of shivers.

Grabbing my hair and pulling my head back, Ketch bites into my smooth neck, grinding his stiff cock hard against me. He sucks unyielding on my neck, drawing my skin into his mouth, giving me a hickey. Ketch kisses and licks down my shoulder then bites down again making me grimace.

Dropping my arm, he reaches around the front of me playing with my clit. Squirming, my body pinned against the window, I attempt to push into his hand. Thrusting again, he rubs his dick against my ass. I arch my back and bend over, sliding my breast down the window, allowing access to my wet pussy. I shiver hard with pleasure as my breast find another cold spot on the glass.

Putting his tip at my entrance, Ketch teases me, rubbing in a circular motion. Softly, he pushes the head of his dick in, pulls out and places it again. I place both hands, pushing on the glass attempting to shove his dick in. Holding me fast, he denies me, sliding his thick cock in a bit further.

"Master, please..." I whine, pushing against the window again.

Smirking, he pulls out fast and slaps my ass hard with his dick before sheathing himself deep into my pussy.

Biting my lip, I attempt to stifle a moan. "Uuuh, god..."

Grabbing my thighs firmly, he pulls and pushes me in time with his thrusting, shoving his rock hard dick back and forth making my breast bounce vigorously.

A moan slips past my lips, dragging his name out. "Khhheetch..." Getting weak in the knees from pleasure, my body dips lower.

Breathing heavily, "Whats wrong, Kitty? You like that? Grinning, "It can't be that good.

"Fuuuck... yeeess..." was all I could manage to get out.

Ketch pulls out and turns me facing him. Bending down, he puts his arms between my knees grabbing my ass, hoists me back up onto his dick, leaning my back against the cold glass. My muscles tense as the icy electricity shoots through every nerve.

Still rock hard, he shoves his dick into my dripping wet pussy. He kisses me long and hard while thrusting his dick. Moaning softly against his lips, I lace my fingers in his hair holding him there.

Moaning, "FUUUCK... MEEE!" I push hard against the window.

Profusely sweating, he pounds harder and faster, shoving his dick in my pussy as deep as he can.

Squeezing my legs hard around him, pleasure ruptures through my core. My stomach muscles clenching I cum hard, drenching him.

Ketch moaning loudly, "UUUHHHHH! GOD!... FUUUUCK!..." Shoving hard, he cums fast and hard inside me, his dick throbbing.


End file.
